


Accidentally

by blackat_t7t



Series: Accidentally On Purpose [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fast Food, Gen, M/M, People Watching, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Somehow Kagami always ends up sitting by Kuroko at the Magi Burger.





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/15/2018

Some time after Seirin high’s basketball practice had let out, Kagami found himself standing outside of the Magi Burger near the school. Looking inside, he could see his blue-haired teammate sitting by the window. For some reason, it was getting less and less difficult to spot Kuroko, even at times when he wasn’t actively looking for him.

Kagami went into the restaurant and bought his usual fast food dinner- twenty hamburgers.

_Because there’s no other reason for you to be here, other than to eat, right?_

Because there was nothing in the house that didn’t take forever to prepare, and he didn’t want to bother with that. Besides, he ate a lot, and hamburgers were cheap, with plenty of the protein an athlete needed.

Kagami balanced the pile of wrapped sandwiches on a tray and proceeded into the dinning section of the restaurant. This late at night, there were plenty of empty tables to choose from. A few people stopped to eat on their way home from work, but most preferred to have their meals at home, especially if someone was waiting for them.

Kuroko was by the window as usual, staring intently out of it. A Styrofoam drink cup sat on the table, but there was no sign that he’d eaten any solid food. Kagami sat across from his teammate without speaking. He looked out the window, trying to figure out what had captivated the smaller teen. He could see plenty of people on their way home, but there was no one he recognized.

“Did you sit here on purpose?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami frowned. “Of course not!” he snapped. “You’re always in my way!”

“That’s the third time this week,” Kuroko pointed out evenly. Kagami didn’t think the other basketball player believed him.

“Who’d want to sit with you?” he grumbled, but without the vitriol the question could have held.

Kuroko just shrugged, and lifted his cup to drink from it. A vanilla shake, Kagami remembered, was what the teen had said he came for. Muttering under his breath, as though he were very inconvenienced by it, Kagami picked a hamburger from the top of the pile and tossed it before his smaller teammate.

“Eat something,” he demanded. The blue-haired teen looked up at him curiously, but said nothing. He simply unwrapped the burger and began to eat.

It wasn’t like Kagami was worried about him, but someone had to make sure the guy ate enough to be able to play. Basketball took a lot of energy, but he hardly ever saw Kuroko eating.

_Bull. You’re worried._

“I already had dinner at home,” Kuroko said softly, but that didn’t stop him from eating the hamburger. He took slow, deliberate bites, and Kagami didn’t realize until Kuroko looked up and met his eyes that he’d been watching so intensely.

Kagami grunted and looked away out the window. When Kuroko failed to comment, the larger teen began working on his own pile of hamburgers. They ate in silence, aside from the noise of Kagami gulping down one burger after another in a few bites. When he was finished, Kuroko held out a napkin to him, and Kagami looked at him in askance.

“You have ketchup on you cheek,” the other teen replied, pointing to his own face to indicate where. Kagami, flushing with embarrassment, snatched the paper from Kuroko’s hand and wiped his face.

“Thanks,” Kagami muttered noncommittally.

“Sure,” Kuroko answered. He was looking out the window again. Kagami followed his gaze.

“Is it really that interesting?”

“I think so.” Kuroko shrugged. Kagami stared out the window, watching the people intently. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t see what was so interesting about them.

Kuroko seemed to sense it, and spoke. “That woman there is rushing home to see her kids,” Kuroko said, indicating a well-dressed businesswoman striding purposefully along the sidewalk. Now that Kagami looked closely, he could see that there was a baby’s bottle stuffed into her purse.

“That couple over there, the man is married to someone else,” Kuroko said, pointing again. “See? He has a ring, but she doesn’t.”

“How do you notice all this stuff?” Kagami asked, amazed.

Kuroko shrugged again. “I’ve just learned to be observant. No one notices me. I can get close enough to overhear conversations, and stare without having people look back at me.”

“It’s like looking through a one-way mirror, on those cop shows,” Kagami estimated.

“In a way,” Kuroko agreed. He had finished his burger, and balled up the paper. With an expression of great concentration, he tried to throw the paper ball into a trash can, as Kagami had done with all of his, and missed by a wide margin. Kagami laughed, and a tiny smile played on Kuroko’s lips, making him wonder if the smaller teen hadn’t done it on purpose.

Instantly Kagami’s smile became a scowl. “I’m not enjoying this, you know,” he told Kuroko. “I don’t even like you, really.”

_That is a lie._

“I know,” Kuroko replied. “You just sit here accidentally.”

“That’s right,” Kagami said, standing up to leave. “You’re just in the way.” Kuroko raised a hand to wave at Kagami as he left, and after a moment’s hesitation, Kagami returned the gesture. When he looked back after exiting, the blue-haired teen was once more looking out the window.

Kagami stood watching him for a moment, then snorted and turned away, walking home without a backwards glance. He was not worried about leaving Kuroko here alone.


End file.
